mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason High vs. Quinn Mulhern
The fight was the Strikeforce debut of both prospects. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Mulhern came out and he seemed pumped up and full of energy. They clinched. Mulhern kneed the body and broke out there. High was fighting southpaw. He landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. High landed a good right hook and a blocked high kick. FOur minutes as High got a nice single to guard. He landed a left and stood dodging upkicks. High let him up landing an overhand left. Three thirty-five as High landed a leg kick, got a double and he landed four nice lefts. He defended an armbar and landed a left and another there nicely. Mulhern stood. Three fifteen. "Let those hands go." High landed a body kick and a high kick that partially landed. Three minutes. High got a beautiful double, Mulhern rolled for a heelhook. High was defending well. Mulhern kept working hard for it there. Two thirty-five. High turned out and let Mulhern up. Two fifteen. "Mulhern is dangerous like a venus fly trap on the bottom." Mulhern landed a blocked body kick and a right. High got a nice double to guard. Two minutes. High landed a left. Mulhern went for another leglock. High was stuffing a tricky single. One thirty. High stood out there. He let Mulhern up. Mulhern shook out his neck walking towards High. One fifteen. High landed a pair of good left hands straight. Mulhern pulled guard there more than anything. High defended an armbar and landed a left hammerfist. One minute there. Mulhern landed an upkick. Thirty-five. Mulhern stood. Mulhern slipped a jab there. Fifteen as High got another single to guard. 10-9 High easily. The second round began and they touched gloves. Mulhern landed a right hand, High got a double to guard. Mulhern worked rubber guard. High stood out and landed a left as Mulhern tried to stand. Four thirty. He landed a left and another and another coming down to guard. Four fifteen as Mulhern worked a double. High escaped. Four minutes left. High defended another leglock and stuffed an ankle pick pulling away. High got a double slam to side control. Three thirty-five. Mulhern kept running in with his punches there. Three fifteen. High came down with a left hand to the body with three minutes and he landed a left hammerfist. Mulhern stood. Mulhern landed a body kick, High caught a body kick for a single to guard. Two thirty. Mulhern had like a body triangle from the bottom. Two fifteen. Mulhern was staying busy. Mulhern briefly worked rubber guard. Two minutes. High passed to half-guard. Mulhern regained guard. He worked for a triangle. One thirty-five. High escaped. Mulhern was slightly cut over the right eye now. One fifteen. High landed a big cracking left hand. They stood and broke. High landed a left hook. Mulhern landed a leg kik with one minute. High got a single to half-guard. Apparently Mulhern missed a "Seagal kick." Thirty-five. Mulhern regained guard and missed an upkick. Fifteen. High blocked an upkick and came down with a big left hand there. Mulhern landed two big left hammerfists from the bottom. He was bleeding decently now. The second round ended. 10-9 High. The third round began and they touched gloves. High got a double to half-guard. Mulhern regained guard. Mulhern worked rubber guard. Four thirty-five as High passed nicely to half-guard and escaped. Mulhern regained guard and worked rubber guard. Four fifteen. High escaped. High landed a short left. Four minutes. High stood dodging upkicks. Mulhern stood. High got a double to guard there. Three thirty-five remaining. Mulhern landed three right elbows from the bottom. Three fifteen as High stood. The ref stood Mulhern up. High got a double to half-guard. Three minutes as the crowd got restless. High worked a D'arce there. It was tight. Mulhern turtled up. Two thirty-five. High worked for a choke. Mulhern escaped, sitting against the cage now. Two fifteen. Mulhern stood working a single. Two minutes. High escaped beautifully, they scrambled, Mulhern regained guard. One thirty-five. Mulhern seemed a bit frustrated. Mulhern landed a right from the bottom. One fifteen. High passed to half-guard. Mulhern regained guard with one minute, right elbow from the bottom and four left elbows. High got the back as they stood. High picked Mulhern up and just tossed him down there. He passed to half-guard. Thirty. Wow Mulhern bounced off there. Fifteen. High landed a left elbow. The third round ended. 10-9 High. 30-27 High there. Mulhern seemed to have injured his shoulder from that last slam. It certainly looked impressive.